leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Minion
Minions (known as Creeps in DotA) play a very important strategic role in League of Legends. Minions are expendable units that are trained automatically and charge into battle with the purpose of attacking enemy units in their lanes. The blue and purple team minions spawn every 30 seconds from the Nexus in order to support the champions. Minions begin spawning 1 minute 30 seconds after the game has begun. Every 3 minutes the minion waves will grow stronger, with every type of minion gaining different stats. Minions deal 50% more damage to turrets than they do to champions and other minions. Minions should not be confused with monsters, which are neutrals and reside in the jungle. Minions are constructs of the League, used specifically for battle arenas. They aren't sentient. In the earliest days of the League - during their extensive testing phase - there was a rumor that they were using sentient beings as minions. They even supposedly used necromancy to summon skeletal minions to fight as the minions of today do. Such rumors are generally thought to be unsubstantiated. Types These are the minions that are currently in the game: *Melee Minion: Charge directly against the enemy. Three spawn each wave. Melee minions have more health than Caster Minion. On Twisted Treeline they give 29 gold on death, value increases by +1 gold after the 1st wave and +1 gold per 5 minutes after that. *Caster Minion: Attacks enemies from a range. Three spawn each wave. Fires bolts of energy that are the same colour as their teams. On Twisted Treeline they give 22 gold on death, value increases by +1 gold after the 1st wave and +1 gold per 5 minutes after that. *Siege Minion: Perfect to take down turrets (Takes 50% less damage from towers.). One spawns every three waves until 20 minutes in game, at which point one spawns every two waves. Siege minions have more health than melee minions. On Twisted Treeline they give 36 gold on death, value increases by +1 gold per 2-3 minutes. *Super Minion: One is spawned each wave in place of the Siege Minion once the enemy lane inhibitor is down (also takes 50% less damage from towers). Two spawn per wave in each lane when all enemy inhibitors are destroyed. Much stronger than any available type of minion. *Siege Rider Minion: Minions you could summon if you had the spell; they can take lots of damage and do lots of it too. (Note: this unit is unavailable since V1.0.0.63, when Promote was removed from the game.) Behavior Minions and turrets will only deviate from their standard behavior to come to the aid of an ally under duress. Whenever any unit is under attack, it generates a ‘call for help’. Minions and turrets have slightly different reactions to a call for help. Under normal circumstances, a minion’s behavior is extremely simple. Minions follow their attack route until they reach an enemy to engage. Every few seconds, they will scan the area around them for the highest priority target. When a minion receives a call for help from an ally, it will evaluate its current target in relation to the target designated by the call. It will switch its attack to the new target if and only if the new target is of a higher priority than their current target. Minions prioritize targets in the following order: #An enemy champion designated by a call for help from an allied champion. #An enemy minion designated by a call for help from an allied champion. #An enemy minion designated by a call for help from an allied minion. #An enemy turret designated by a call for help from an allied minion. #An enemy champion designated by a call for help from an allied minion. #The closest enemy minion. #The closest enemy champion. Because they are continuously reevaluating their target, minions will lose interest in an enemy champion if that champion breaks off an engagement with them, provided that there is any other target left for them to choose within range. Minions will only reevaluate their target every few seconds. This means that if your champion initiates an attack against an enemy champion, your champion will continue to be viewed as the most threatening target for a short time after you have broken off the attack. This is true even if one of your allied champions has joined the fight, since minions always prioritize their current target over a new target of equal priority. Patch history Notes .]] * If the champions do not interfere in the battle, one team of minions will eventually win the game. Which team will win is completely random. Category:Minions Category:Gameplay elements